1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens, an optical apparatus equipped with the imaging lens, and a method for manufacturing the imaging lens.
2. Related Background Art
In a camera for photography, a video camera, etc., a downsized lens, of which an angle of view is on the order of 50 degrees and an f-number is relatively small (bright), has hitherto been exemplified by an imaging lens including, in order from an object side, a first lens group composed of a negative lens and a positive lens, an aperture stop and a second lens group composed of a cemented lens constructed by a negative lens cemented with a positive lens, and a positive lens (refer to, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-56434).
The conventional imaging lens has, however, such a problem that in the case of taking a configuration of focusing by a whole imaging lens system, a total lens length of the imaging lens extends upon focusing on a close object from an infinitely distant object. Further, another problem is that various aberrations are corrected at an unsatisfactory level upon focusing on the close object.